


如影随形(Even as a Shadow)

by kanpohongchengdeC



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanpohongchengdeC/pseuds/kanpohongchengdeC
Summary: 巴基虽然有点不一样但他还在那里，而史蒂夫对他的爱未减丝毫。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	如影随形(Even as a Shadow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubysharkruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysharkruby/gifts).
  * A translation of [Even as a Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553526) by [rubysharkruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysharkruby/pseuds/rubysharkruby). 
  * Inspired by [Even as a Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553526) by [rubysharkruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysharkruby/pseuds/rubysharkruby). 



实验台上有些东西说不通。当史蒂夫接近时，他能分辨出金属折射的微光和一堆衣物的轮廓。它们不应属于这个房间。

当他还盯着时他听见巴基在唤他的名字，轻柔又欢欣，仿佛刚从噩梦醒来并惊喜于史蒂夫在身边。而巴基在这里---步伐不稳而且在昏绿的光下看起来又累又伤，但笑得仿佛史蒂夫是他所见的最美之物。

“我以为你死了,”史蒂夫说。声音异乎寻常的年轻。

巴基似乎没注意到。“而我以为你要更小一点,” 他说。他大睁着眼睛从头到脚的打量史蒂夫---为他的变化感到疑惑但不沮丧，没有为史蒂夫的决定而感到生气。就像史蒂夫知道他会做的那样。

史蒂夫打了个寒颤并向前伸出手，渴求去触碰巴基，就碰一小下，就捏捏他肩膀或把手搭在他的后背后颈来感受他身体熟悉的弧度。来给自己证明巴基没事；他及时赶到了。但什么东西在工厂的另一头爆炸了，当他转过身时巴基已经挪远了，以一种史蒂夫从未见过的表情盯着旁边的某处。

史蒂夫喉头发紧的吞咽了一下。“巴基。”

巴基马上抬眸望他。眼睛大睁但充满坚定。“我们不能逗留了。”

史蒂夫带路穿过燃烧的工厂。身后，巴基像史蒂夫自己的影子一样安静，而这让他感觉自己仿佛忘记了什么重要的事情，但他没让自己回头。

* * *

巴基在回军营的路上很安静。他似乎对自己的那些队友兴趣不大，而那些人在史蒂夫领着巴基过去报平安时面露疑惑。他们说没人从实验里活着出来但他们不像史蒂夫那样了解巴基。其中一个戴圆顶帽留胡子的大个子举着拳头往前站，大概只是因为肾上腺素还没退下去吧，他们让他的朋友去安抚他了。

“你欠他钱了还是怎么着？”史蒂夫问。

巴基没有马上回答他。他不知从哪儿找了把枪，把它像个球拍或是谁家的孩子一样在怀里轻松的环着。微弱的曙光下，他看起来比平时更瘦，眼睛也比往常更灰，当他扫视林木时所有的蓝色都从中渗去了。他又脏又疲惫但他坚毅的下颚线和他刘海扫过额头的模样还是帅的像个电影明星，美好到不真实。史蒂夫挪不开眼。

“啊，你知道有些家伙什么样，”巴基说，嘴角勾起成一个史蒂夫再熟悉不过的弧度。他淡色的眼睛对上了史蒂夫的。“他们就是输不起。”

* * *

他们让史蒂夫选他自己的队伍。当他指名要巴基当他的副指挥时他注意到了些不安的眼神，但他坚定自己的立场：Falsworth或许是个中尉但这世上没有比巴基更让史蒂夫信任的人了。他不能没有他。

出第一个任务前，史蒂夫把杜根(Dugan)叫到一旁。他虽没在工厂后给巴基一拳但他也没正眼看过他，还在每次巴基被提及时浑身僵硬。杜根神情固执，但当史蒂夫向他解释他不希望带一个内讧的队伍上战场时，他红了眼眶。无论杜根对巴基有什么意见，不管他们之间存在什么问题，他都需要放手，因为他们必须要在进攻九头蛇时无条件信任自己的队友。这时候内斗会没命的。

杜根活动了一会儿下巴才开口。“你知道，他谈到过你。从早到晚的。讲你们以前在布鲁克林惹的那些麻烦事。像是伍尔沃斯那事，或是有次你们偷了送冰人的马然后他爹把你们揍的好几周都坐不下去。他总是在人们被从牢房里拽走时聊啊聊，努力不去想下一个会是谁。然后就轮到他了。”

史蒂夫张开又闭上了嘴。他的心跳忽然毫无理由的加快了。

“是啊，”杜根低声说。“这就是吉米。总是停不住嘴。”他猛地点了下头，尔后卸重似的活动了下肩膀。“没事的队长，我们之间不会有矛盾了。”

在远处的角落，巴基倾了倾他一直在喝的威士忌并在史蒂夫看向他时耸了下肩。不管他之前和杜根有什么矛盾，他似乎也打算让事情翻篇了。挺好，这正是史蒂夫想要的。或许是因为篝火的烟太呛了，史蒂夫声音有些沙哑。“如果你继续叫他吉米的话就不一定了，他最讨厌被叫这个了。”

杜根的嘴角往外勾了勾，勉强像个微笑。“你知道吗，他可从没提过这个。”

杜根言出必行。在战场上，他们七个成为了史蒂夫自在父亲画像前玩木偶兵时就幻想拥有的队伍。他是指挥官而巴基是狙击手但他们总在一起计划任务-----巴基飞快的消失又现身去侦察前方的路线，在史蒂夫的肩头轻声的读出地图上的坐标后让史蒂夫给其他队员传话。

巴基这些天干什么都不声不息的。他总在史蒂夫身旁附和段子并对史蒂夫咧嘴一笑来壮他士气，但他从不在其他人面前多说，那些人也不来找他搭话。巴基看起来不怎么在意，但这让史蒂夫浑身难受。过去，人们总会在巴基进门后注意到他：被他自如的轻笑，迷人的气质，和他那令人完全无法抵抗的深情眼神所吸引。甚至当他们还是孩子的时候，他总会像抛过光的银器一样在人们的爱慕的目光下愈发耀眼。而现在他和背景融合的如此契合让史蒂夫---不再弱视，爱慕巴基多年的史蒂夫---都不总是能找到他了。

这个正在史蒂夫身边熟练的拆卸步枪的巴基不太像他曾认识的那个布鲁克林少年。他眼底的阴影和冰冷的气质让史蒂夫有些无措，而且每当他不看着史蒂夫时他总会往地平线那里眺望；眯着眼看着那只有他自己才看得见的什么东西。

人们被战争所改变：史蒂夫知道这个。巴基虽然有点不一样但他还在那里，还是巴基，而史蒂夫像爱着记忆中那个微笑的男孩一样深爱着这个新版本的他。

一天夜里史蒂夫猛地惊醒，紧握的双拳因压力而酸痛，喉咙哑的仿佛在梦中哭了很久很久。他抬眸看见巴基在他旁边清醒的躺着----半张脸埋在阴影里但安详又英俊，史蒂夫因想要触碰他的欲望而疼的无法自已。巴基的面颊在史蒂夫颤抖的指尖下冷的像冰，他在史蒂夫俯身时平静的看着他，像是等待着一个他们都知道将发生的事。

每次史蒂夫幻想亲吻巴基时，他总会想他那灼热的生命力-----他有力的双手和他在约会结束吻姑娘时弯起的嘴唇。他会想巴基在他手下会是什么触感；活动的肌肉，柔软的皮肤。会想是应该怎么做才能引起他装睡时听到的隔壁床铺隐忍的低吟。

但巴基在史蒂夫吻他时一声不发，冰冷干燥的嘴唇在微张时柔软到让史蒂夫几乎感觉不到。心脏在史蒂夫胸膛猛跳，他的呼吸在他向前移动时变得沉重又急促。他仿佛半在梦境，迫切的去抓住这个即使现在还是觉得不真实的时刻，即使他们嘴唇紧挨，身体相贴。他试图去抓巴基茂盛的头发，试图在他们下身靠近时把手滑进巴基的上衣来感受他背后混烫光洁的皮肤，但他还是觉得不够。

“巴基，求你，”他终于喘出，因他所展露出的脆弱而感到羞耻。

巴基与史蒂夫碰着额头。他深色的扇形睫毛像是刻在脸上的深沟。“没问题，”他呢喃着。“没问题的，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫让巴基把他推到一旁，他的后背对着巴基的前胸。冰冷的呼吸爱抚着他的后颈，令他打颤，然后一只手从他的腹部滑下。他用着史蒂夫最喜欢的节奏，动作又紧又急切。史蒂夫紧闭双眼直到他忘掉了一切，除了巴基正围绕着他，渴望着他，爱着他。除了他温暖粗糙的手和颈边鼓励般的喘息。当他到了的时候，他的声音听起来像啜泣。

事后，当他因为高潮的余温而喘气颤抖时。过了一会儿才意识到他既感受不到巴基的体重，也不能透过自己狂跳的心脏听见巴基的声音了。“巴基？”

回应他的只有寂静。帐篷外传来枯枝的断裂声音，黑夜里回响着远方飞禽的哀鸣。他不敢转身。

然后巴基的手臂重新环住了他，一个像吻一样的叹息印在了他的颈背上。“是啊，史蒂夫”他说。“是啊。我在这儿。”

* * *

“你觉得这战争到底会持续多久啊？”一次晚上莫里塔(Morita)在他们围着残火时问。这天早上无线电传消息说九头蛇护航队将穿过山谷所以他们刚千里迢迢折返了十六英里来截击他们。

雪在他们搭帐篷时开始往下落----不大，但连绵不绝。是那种隔着玻璃看起来很温和的雪，磨平了城市的刃角，使街区变得柔和苍白又怪诞。史蒂夫直到后来才了解到它的残忍，这是一种自负胜者在战局开始时的慢条斯理。Dernier和Falsworth支起遮蔽来挡开最严重的雪，但经历了长征后，愈发难耐的严寒还是让气氛有些低迷。

史蒂夫隔着篝火去看巴基。他眼下的阴影随着时间而加深，他沉默的频率也比往常更长了。他这些日子不怎么睡觉，反倒总替史蒂夫守夜----他们两人低声交换着烟卷，像两个找捷径在防火通道荡着双腿的孩子。

他们从未谈过战争结束后要做什么。史蒂夫试着提过一次，但巴基只说他想不了那么久远并抿紧了嘴唇不再发一言。在战争前，他们聊过要穿越美国：去印第安纳拜访巴基的堂兄妹，去加利福尼亚看大峡谷。巴基曾说过要在银行打拼当上大经理；说过要给妹妹们赚学费，买上一套有大又敞亮的公寓。他曾说要史蒂夫重回美术学院，在史蒂夫让他安静时继续喋喋不休。他曾有过如此之多的计划。

但巴基现在想不了这么远了而史蒂夫也一样。他自打出生就知道要脚踏实地的干该干的事，但他直到现在才意识到他是多么依赖巴基才能感受到比活着要更有意义的事。才能感受到如何快乐。

Jones拒绝在Dernier用法语和Mortia互出狂言时当翻译，他们险些打了起来。但史蒂夫只是不住的去看巴基，直到巴基注意到了他的目光并回予了一个有些苍白但还是比旺火更加温暖人心的微笑。或许巴基不愿谈战争结束是因为他不想失去现在所拥有的：那些在布鲁克林不容存在的偷吻和微笑，或是那些让史蒂夫幸福到心痛的无数次共眠。或许他觉得这些东西在现实中会不复存在。觉得现在是他们所能拥有的全部了。

如果这些是真的那或许巴基现在正以一种新的方式需要着史蒂夫。如果他看不到一个他们在一起的未来那这就是史蒂夫的责任去证明给他看。他不认为任何人会指望他放弃。

* * *

他和巴基一起跳上了女武神号。飞船上有九头蛇士兵但他们还是成功闯进了施密特所待的控制室。在打斗时，史蒂夫的一只手在被往前一扔时落在了发光的魔方上。即使隔着手套，他也感受到了那刺骨灼心的威力，仿佛有什么顺着他的血管爬进了他隐藏至深的内心。

他对上了巴基的眼睛。

“史蒂夫，别------”巴基张口欲说，但一股排山倒海都痉挛穿过了史蒂夫的身躯。疼的仿佛一个深钩把什么东西从他的胸口顺着手臂拉进了魔方里，魔方闪的更亮了，把整个房间笼上了一层刺眼的蓝光。

当史蒂夫又能看清时他不再碰着魔方了，而巴基还站在原地但不知为何看着有些不同。轮廓更加清晰了，当他低头看自己双手后又抬头看向史蒂夫时脸上是全然的困惑与恐惧。他张开嘴正打算说些什么时施密特攻击了史蒂夫并伸手去抓魔方。

施密特在巴基忽然投入战斗时惊讶的大喊了一声，他们混着德语脏字纠缠着四肢砸向控制板。史蒂夫被猛地踢了一下前胸后不受控的向后飞去，抬头时刚好看见施密特和巴基在争夺魔方。魔方发出噼啪声紧接着是一声金属摩擦的尖嚎，尖叉形的闪电从魔方中心爆出，把他们两人像笼子一样罩住。

“巴基！”史蒂夫立马跳起来，向巴基狂奔而去，试图用双手把他拽开。

巴基的双眼充满恐惧。他紧盯着史蒂夫，马上就能抓到了。。。然后笼子爆炸了，地上除了孤拎拎的魔方外什么也不剩。史蒂夫愣在原地，麻木又惊骇的盯着魔方把地板烧出了个窟窿后顺着洞坠入了大海。

他紧接着也跟着去了。

* * *

当史蒂夫在未来醒来时他得知巴基已被写出史册。神盾局给了他一个公寓和佩吉，霍华德，和咆哮突击队的档案，但巴基的资料不在里面，而那位史蒂夫努力不去将其视作“保姆”的特工被史蒂夫问起此事时面露疑惑。

“巴恩斯？”她说，深色的眉头微蹙。“你是说那个在你第一个任务里牺牲的人吗？”

这是官方说辞。历史被杜撰成巴基在1943年死在了九头蛇的工厂，而不是在十八月后的女武神号。没人提过他曾是咆哮突击队的一员。没有照片展示他穿着立领硬挺蓝大衣，扛着最爱的那把来福枪。没有资料证明他曾是个多么优秀的狙击手，多么优秀的一位中士，多么优秀的一个人。没有说他是如何拯救了世界，只有通过他的辅佐，史蒂夫才能完美完成任务。

世界遗忘了詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯而史蒂夫因此而恨他们。他能猜到为什么会这样，当然了。虽然他和巴基一直谨小慎微但肯定有人发现了他们的关系并觉得一个男性恋人不符合美国队长的光辉形象，然后整个故事就在史蒂夫冰冻期间变了质。美国队长是个英雄：他代表了一个男人像男人，美国很伟大的一个更美好，更简单的时代。他不应是个同性恋。

史蒂夫打穿了公寓的外墙。他每天晚上抑制着尖叫惊醒，巴基死亡的画面在他眼前无数次重播。绝大多次他都是看见当时的真实场景，看见巴基在自己的指尖消逝，但是有时谎言侵蚀了他的内心而他看到了巴基在试验台上因史蒂夫没能及时赶到而冰冷沉重的尸体。永远在他范围之外。

他想过告诉世界真相，让他们真正的意识到巴基所救过的人命，为这个国家所做出的牺牲。他想过让大家都知道他和巴基是同性恋----巴基八十五岁的妹妹，小贝卡，是如此的仰慕巴基，即使他只是站在父母的客厅穿着二手西装牵着她在他闪亮的皮鞋上跳舞。他想着她在巴基足尖是如此的轻盈，在巴基举着她转圈时仰着脖子快乐大叫。

他再次打穿了刚补好的外墙，然后在夜里上街徘徊去找些什么东西来揍，什么能揍回来的东西。

他先是找到了个健身房，然后尼克.福瑞找到了他。

* * *

当国立博物馆的展览会开张时史蒂夫期望自己能在里面找到巴基的蛛丝马迹。历史书或许没提及他，但展览馆会放新闻短片并公开曾经的机密资料来展示出所谓的“美国队长神话背后的真实故事”。巴基无时无刻的出现在史蒂夫的生活中，所以即使他们真的那么一丝不苟的把他从咆哮突击队剪辑掉，他应该还会留有痕迹的。还会有他们漏掉的东西。

但他低估了他们。他走遍了展馆：每张报纸，每份文件，每张图片的背景。他看了每个新闻短片----在画面角落努力搜寻那个抗来福枪男人的熟悉的大衣袖，但是谎言还是坚立。里面什么也没有。

佩吉和咆哮突击队的采访时间精准的循环播放着。队友们比史蒂夫记忆中要年长很多，而佩吉的模样处于他记忆中的刚烈女子和每周二下午去拜访的脆弱老人之间。采访里提及史蒂夫的次数多的让他不好意思，还给他很多完全靠运气成功的任务过度的荣誉。但他们也谈及了他们战后的生活，让他的内心充斥着骄傲与遗憾。因为他自己没有亲身经历，没有亲眼目睹他们在抛去战争的重负后成为了什么样的人。

巴基的名字只被提过两次。第一次，在杜根的采访里他谈及他当年和巴基如何一起在基地训练并穿越北非的---这他俩都没和史蒂夫提过---并以一个巴基死于九头蛇工厂的谎言结束了采访。这不在史蒂夫的预料之外，不算是，但他还是想起巴基为这些人无数次的付出，并不由自主地感到失望。

真正让史蒂夫感到惊讶的是巴基在佩吉采访中的提及。一位记者在她描述奥地利边境的一场小规模战斗时打断了她，并问她罗杰斯队长在挚友牺牲后性情大变的传闻是否属实。佩吉的脸上布满阴霾，她咬紧了牙关---- 一个令史蒂夫熟悉到心痛的表情。

“嗯，我认为战争在每个人的身上都留下了痕迹，你不觉得吗？”她在一阵尖刻的沉默后说。她抚平裙上并不存在的褶皱，并给了他一个紧绷的微笑。“重要的是罗杰斯队长总是完成他的职责，我们没有资格去要求更多。”

史蒂夫在去拜访她时还在想着那个微笑，或许这是为什么他终于在她面前第一次提起了巴基。

“你还见他吗？”佩吉问。看他困惑的样子又加了一句：“巴恩斯。你还见他吗？”

她床头柜上摆着一捧瓶装的花，香薰的气味让史蒂夫头痛。他眼睛刺痛。“他。。。佩吉，他死了。记得吗？他在战争里死了。在女武神号上。他和施密特在争夺魔方然后它杀了他们两个。他们在我把飞机坠海之前就死了。”

她的眼睛还像曾经那样美丽，锐利。每次只有拜访她才让史蒂夫真正的感觉到被看穿，让他不由自主的吐露更多。“而且没人记得他做过什么，没人记得他陪着我们一步一步的穿越前线。甚至是他的家人都以为他在1943年死在了奥地利。甚至是他的妹妹。他过去总给她唱收音机里的歌还帮她写作业而她都不质疑他的死因。没人质疑。就好像除了你我以外的所有人都把他给忘了。就好像。。。。好像他从来都不在那里。”

佩吉闭上了眼。她看起来很痛苦。

“哦，史蒂夫，”她说。

* * *

一部分的他一直都知道。他不能再自欺欺人了。

“你觉得是因为血清吗？”他在下一次拜访佩吉时克服着耻辱问。他已经反复想了一周了；记起厄斯金博士曾说过血清会放大他的内在，好的和坏的。既然在他曾病弱失眠时幻想过巴基滑进他被窝，那部分深爱着巴基，没有巴基就活不下去的他也不是不可能会被血清所放大，从而制造出一个背负入战场的幻影。他自己版本的红骷髅的疯狂。

佩吉皱起了眉头。这是她愈发稀有的比较清醒的日子，虽然她在自责着纠正自己前曾把刚进门的史蒂夫叫成了迈克尔。即使在她记不清事的那些天，她还是在这个时代他唯一愿意倾诉的人。

“霍华德一直是这么想的，”她说，眼神越过史蒂夫的肩膀仿佛在看着他身后的什么人。他汗毛耸立。“他觉得血清像保护你的身体细胞一样保护着你的心灵。给你看你想看到的。”

史蒂夫尴尬不已的回想起无数次他提起巴基时霍华德的表情但是她接着说，“但我一直在想。。。哎。这对我而言说不通。”

“那是什么？”

“悲痛能对一个人做出很可怕的事情史蒂夫，”她说，声音轻柔但言语似刀。大部分时候史蒂夫觉得在自己在面对那位他在战争时认识的女子，但其他时候他感觉他们仿佛隔着一座在她生活而他在沉眠时越砌越高的城墙。“我不认为你需要什么血清来思念一个你关心的逝者，而你一定非常在乎你的那位朋友。”她笑了。“我会很荣幸见到他的。”

“你会喜欢他的，”史蒂夫说，声音哑了下去。“所有人都喜欢他。然后他大概会爱上你，闹出个大洋相。”但他即使在说的时候还是想起来巴基和佩吉曾经是如何的互相看不顺眼，接着第一次意识到这是他自己造成的-----制造出了一个从来都不会存在的不和。他坐在两人之间假装不明白为什么他最在意的两人从来都不喜欢对方。假装没有为佩吉眼中只有他而窃喜，假装没有为巴基----随和，大方，总给史蒂夫介绍姑娘的巴基，因为她在周围变得严肃易怒而感到开心。

他曾试着和巴基说过这事。佩吉在一次会议对巴基视而不见，咆哮突击队在酒吧桌前再自然不过的拿了五把椅子。他们替史蒂夫多拿了把椅子但在他选择和巴基去坐在角落时也没有太惊讶。

“你得跟他们说说，”史蒂夫当时和他说。“还有卡特特工。给他们展示展示你拿手的‘巴恩斯魅力’。”

巴基不同意的哼了哼。“‘巴恩斯魅力’最近短缺啊伙计，我把仅剩的都留给你了。”

史蒂夫曾试着反驳但巴基让他失了声，灰眼睛越过杯沿注视着他，嘴角弯成一个坏笑，仿佛他知道什么史蒂夫所不知的秘密。“他们不喜欢我又怎样？反正我只为你而来。”

史蒂夫轻笑着低下头来掩饰喜悦但巴基可不吃这一套，他在外人看不见的桌底下和史蒂夫撞了下膝盖而史蒂夫感觉自己是这世上最幸运的人。

“哦我很确定，”佩吉赧然的回应，而史蒂夫再次猜疑如果厄斯金博士知道史蒂夫真正是什么样的人，他会不会为当年的选择而感到失望。

* * *

悲痛的威力对于一个生长于两个战争之间的人来说并不陌生，但这不代表这两个字听起来更不像个借口。一个在他失败，并让敬仰他的人失望时安慰自己的理由。

但有些事绝不能成为借口。

史蒂夫把巴基的遗体留在工厂焚烧，甚至是从未分清他逝去挚友其实是个幻影已经很糟了。但他无法逃离自己虚构了一个会微笑着回应史蒂夫欲望的巴基的事实，那些欲望自巴基把14岁的史蒂夫拥入怀中时就有了，但这永远将停留于幻想，他虚构的巴基干的是真正巴基永不会做的事。

那些触碰是没有邪念的。史蒂夫见过巴基握着他喜欢的姑娘的轻柔动作----在后脖颈的的轻碰，使抬起下巴的温柔手指-----并唾弃自己怀念每一次巴基对自己的调笑推搡，和每次约会结束，不顾反抗把史蒂夫当拐杖的倚靠。巴基一直是个不吝啬于情感表达的家伙，也从不掩饰对史蒂夫的爱，但不是史蒂夫所期望的那种爱。悲痛可没允许史蒂夫利用巴基的死亡来假装另一种可能。

他保持忙碌。他又去了次国立博物馆来提醒自己他本应一直知道的事实。他去做任务。他强迫自己学着如何在这个新世界里生活并努力不再以自己的标准要求周围的人。他不再和佩吉提起巴基了，也不知道她是忘记了他们之前的对话还是为了他而假装不知。她总是对他过分的温柔。

他不完全意外的在晨跑时遇见了另外一个士兵，并稀里糊涂的接受了去拜访退伍军人事务(VA)的邀约。山姆身上有一种踏实的气质但他也已一种史蒂夫不了解的方式负着伤。听闻莱利的事并不意外。

“你后来有见过他吗？”史蒂夫问，低头看着桌子上扇形摆放着的小册子。他用指尖把其中一册对齐。“或以为你见了他？”

他的话有些愚蠢的悬在空中。他差点就要道歉了，差点就要强颜欢笑把话题引回安全地带，但他只是又把小册子摆了摆并把手放回了衣兜。

“当然，”山姆说。“这事常发生。你太习惯于他们的存在所以你的大脑就用你想看到的东西来填了缝隙。当我刚回来时有好几个月都把所有穿脏棕色夹克的人当成了莱利。我以为我疯了但这里一半的人都有类似的故事。有时候真正的问题直到你回家之后才会显露出来。”

史蒂夫点着头。喉咙又燥又干，让他有些说不出话。

“你失去了很多人，兄弟，”山姆说，直白但不乏善意。“得需要点时间才能让一切过去。”

前台一个女孩给了山姆一叠东西来签，把史蒂夫从话题中拯救了出来。有了干扰，史蒂夫能更加从容的找理由离开。山姆随和的点了点头但他的眼神同情又悔悟，像是他知道了自己越了界。或许他越界了吧，但史蒂夫找不到理由怪他，因为毕竟是他自己引出的话题。他敷衍的保证自己会常来但其实并没有这个打算。午后苍白的天空在头顶铺开，在他骑车转向州际公路时刺到了他的眼睛。

他十六岁的那年夏天，巴基的一个邻居搞到了一辆快报废了的摩托车，半条街的人都在忙着研究它。虽然无论怎么弄它这车只会口吐黑烟发出刺耳的呼哧声，但史蒂夫清楚的记得被阳光所打亮的巴基踮着脚尖看艾德勒先生和他的叔叔修理它----为他们怎么完成的好奇的不得了但又不愿沾脏了衣服。他咬着嘴唇，一只手在口袋里慢条斯理的玩着打工赚的零钱。他妈妈有次曾威胁要封禁他的口袋，但他直到上战场前还保持着这个习惯。

这也是巴基宣布布鲁克林不再是整个世界的那年夏天，说只要一有机会，他们俩就要一起去看看这个国家的别的地方都有什么。头一次，他们的这个计划要给他们的新兴趣腾地方，但也是因为战争他们才真正骑了次摩托车。

史蒂夫曾以为巴基一定会向霍华德要辆自己的摩托车，或至少争论下谁来“掌舵”。但他更喜欢握着步枪依在史蒂夫的背上；手臂环绕史蒂夫的腰，大腿相触。有时候，当他们在丛林某处远离视线时，巴基总会抱得更紧一些并把面颊依在史蒂夫的肩膀上。就像史蒂夫当年看着那辆破车所幻想的那样。

不过当时巴基已经去世好几个月了。像70年后的现在一样，巴基当年也没有在背后环着他的腰。那些不过只在他的脑中。只是他的大脑用他知道他想要，但永远都得不到的东西来填补记忆中的缝隙。

他所不理解的是为什么他的大脑会夺走它曾给他的幻想，如果巴基从不曾在那里，史蒂夫为什么不能把他要回来。

* * *

当他称冬日战士为一个鬼故事时，史蒂夫怎么也没想到这个故事是由他所写的。  
  
冬兵看起来不像个鬼魂：出击时也不像。他在阳光普照的路中央伫立着，比史蒂夫见过的任何人都更强壮有力，像个北欧神。冬兵虽看起来不像鬼但他的一些特质让史蒂夫汗毛竖立：他空洞的眼神和不自然的动态让史蒂夫产生拳头能穿过他的错觉。  
  
然后面具掉了。  
  
得到援救后，史蒂夫问娜塔莎她所知的一切。她嘴唇还很苍白但史蒂夫的半管血正顺着针管打入她的胳膊。这虽不会给她血清能力而且她的身体还会在24小时内痛苦的代谢掉大半，但它能加速痊愈并让她能在12小时内恢复全力投入作战。  
  
细汗在她的上嘴唇和颈窝闪着光，但她开口时声音很平稳。“你先说，罗杰斯。我有种感觉你这次比我知道的更多。他是谁？”  
  
“他是个死人，”史蒂夫说。“我知道这是事实。”  
  
她观察着他的脸，就像之前在医院里她提及冬兵前那样。他让她看。“有谣言说，”她缓慢吐露。“他们说冬兵能穿墙而行。说他能仅凭触碰来停止心脏。这种话在这行里常听但当足够的人都唱一种调时… …你会产生思考。”  
  
史蒂夫一阵绞痛。“他不在那行里工作。他绝不会为九头蛇做事。除非有人控制他，用某种方式强迫他。他甚至没认出我。”  
  
“他是谁？”  
  
48小时前他不会告诉她，现在一切都不一样了。  
  
“巴基，”她重复了一遍，眼里现出认出的神色。“巴恩斯。你的竹马---在你第一个任务里牺牲的那个人？”  
  
冰冷的空气在工厂凝结；他能听见山姆和弗瑞在隔壁房间的争论和不间断的，刻板的滴水声。他能感受到巴基曾触碰过他的每寸肌肤。“我曾去那里救他，”他说。“我以为我成功了。在整场战争里我… …我能看见他，像个幽灵。”  
  
娜塔莎倒吸一口冷气。“我们都有幽灵。我们都为了前行而给自己编自欺欺人的谎话。”  
  
“是啊。”史蒂夫起身避开她正努力掩盖的表情。他把拳头轻柔的按在水泥墙上，想着需要多大的力才能在上面留个坑，是墙先破还是骨头先碎。“但我是造成这一切的人。”  
  
从面具掉落后他就一直在脑中拼凑着可能性。虽然思绪转的不够快但这也不是什么新鲜事。“在女武神号，巴基在那儿----至少我当时以为他在----然后我触碰宇宙魔方时刚好在看着他。”他手指蜷缩在掌心里，回想起当时冷蓝的光和巴基眼中赤裸的惊骇。回想起当时自己即使在一片混乱中，即使不知情况，都清楚的意识到有什么东西变了。他当时怎么可能看到这些而没意识到？“我们从不知道那东西能干什么，我猜现在也不完全了解，但我觉得它让他成真了。一个我所看见的巴基的真实版本。我对他做了这种事然后让九头蛇把他纳入囊中了。”  
  
整整70年。他们都对他做了什么？到底是什么能把一个鬼变成刺客，并让他为泯灭他人性的仇家办事。  
  
史蒂夫不知道他是否期望娜塔莎笑他荒诞，告诉他他疯了，但当他转身时面对的却不是她常有的黑色幽默。“这不是你的错，史蒂夫。”  
  
“这是我的责任。”  
  
她摇头。她的脸颊开始恢复血色，呼吸声也不那么吃力了；再过几小时她肩膀的枪伤也会连疤痕不带的消失。“我们不知道宇宙魔方怎么运作但我们知道它不是神灯。它不会实现愿望并带来幸福结局。我知道你想相信它带回了你的故友但你在女武神号上看到的那个巴基.巴恩斯并不是你的朋友，他是个记忆而记忆从不是我们所想的那样。”  
  
血清让她盯着他的眼睛异乎寻常的亮，仿佛她在试图把她的真理刻入他的血肉，但史蒂夫正在回想巴基当时的眼睛。强光结束后他眼里的不可置信和在史蒂夫没成功抓住他时的恐惧。他回想起巴基扑向施密特时的重压，和那场景与每次他来巷口帮史蒂夫解决争端时多么的相似。  
  
娜塔莎还在盯着他。他咬紧了牙关。  
  
小床在她陷回枕头时发出轻叹。她像当年告诉他他入错行时那样微笑着。“你对他是谁完全没有头绪。”  
  
“他是我的朋友，”史蒂夫说。  
  


* * *

  
  
巴基在最后那架空天母舰上等着他。  
  
他们争夺着芯片。巴基像利刃一样移动并像个货运列车一样重击，但当战况焦灼时他的边缘开始以一种史蒂夫没见过的方式闪烁着。不是像战争时那样滑入阴影而更像电子闪屏，像个被拦截的信号。他制服上的黑皮革以一种怪异的方式折射着亮蓝和深绿褐色的光，快的让史蒂夫看不清。他肩膀的一块地方变淡了，史蒂夫恍惚了一瞬。  
  
须臾之间他发现自己正以一种巴基跨坐在他身上的姿势倒在地上；他把手伸入史蒂夫胸膛时面目扭曲，眼睛惊人的蓝。  
  
那触碰仿佛把他推入冰水：让他毫无方向感的猛地下坠。砸入冰层的撞击让他无法呼吸，世界在他的视野边褪去，而这没什么关系。他做出了他的选择。空天母舰在燃烧，世界安全了，而巴基在他身边。巴基冰冷的手指在轻抚他的心脏，让寒冰带走他没什么关系。这是他所能给的一切了。  
  
然后冰水褪去了。他的胸膛虚弱的颤动着，恍惚间他感觉到巴基不动了，手指在史蒂夫的胸前悬着，困惑的蹙着眉。  
  
‘ _我认识你_ ’ 史蒂夫仿佛听见一个声音在说。世界在他的身下消失，他再次开始坠落。

* * *

医务辅助人员在波拖马可河旁找到了史蒂夫，带着一肺的河水和没人能解释的极端体温过低症。他们说他能活着很幸运；他们说他能到岸边简直奇迹。他刚出院就立马去寻找巴基。

九头蛇所有的秘密现在都在聚光灯下了所以他们没花多久时间就找到了通往一所银行金库的线索。那地方看起来是在匆忙间被遗弃的，纸页散落的到处都是，空气中弥漫着的奇怪苦味让史蒂夫下意识的感到心神不安。在房间的正中央立着一个意义不明，用浅色金属制成的机器。某种容器，大概。他缓慢的绕着它观察了一圈，从每个角度审视着，但无论他怎么看都觉得它微妙的古怪。像某种不应存在的东西。

是山姆在翻倒的档案橱柜后发现的那个盒子。由暗沉的金属铸成，虽还没棒球大但它出乎意料的重量让它险些从指间滑落。盒子在一声轻响下打开了，而史蒂夫足足盯了好几秒才意识到里面装着什么。

山姆在他险些毁掉整个地方前阻止了他。如果他面前站着任何一个带着九头蛇标志的人他会毫不犹豫地用双手把对方撕碎。

他把盒子留在地下室但把里面的内容带在身边，小心的把它们用手绢包好装进夹克内兜。两天前山姆曾调侃过他随身带手绢的习惯，但他现在不发一言。他的脸上带着的冰冷愤怒和史蒂夫出入一致，这怒火像段接连他全身的钢绞线，随想为巴基所经历失去的一切而复仇的欲望而增长着，愈勒愈紧。

这不是什么新的感觉，这感觉也从未离去。

关于九头蛇基地被歼灭的报告接连而至。都是隐藏的基地，深藏在市中心，在仓库和办公楼之下。史蒂夫赶去看的那些遗址都仿佛经历过飓风---所有电子设备都报废了而那些仪器都被非人类能级的强力扭曲的面目全非。只有几具尸体残留在那里，没有一具上面有伤痕；只带着惊恐的表情和胸口的一处水渍。一次，纯属意外，有人足够迅速的赶到现场拍到了冰晶还凝结在深黑制服上的照片。

九头蛇的鬼回来打破曾经束缚他的锁链了。史蒂夫完全不为他们感到抱歉：他见过那些基地内部，在文件上读过他们对巴基和其他可怜人做出的恶行。他们看见的每一个躺在自己作品残骸上的死人都活该得到巴基认为合适的惩戒。

随着夏天转秋，报告开始减少了。他们一直关注着但没什么新消息，当山姆在再一个死胡同告诉史蒂夫已经没什么可去找的时候，他早知道这一刻会来。知道他已经不再需要担心九头蛇了，也帮助巴基完成他们未完成的任务了。知道他该休息了。

他早知道这一刻会来，但这些字还是像一记闷锤一样打在他心头。在他努力适应这痛感时山姆好心的给了他空间呼吸，低头读着自己以往从不看的菜单。

在山姆看来这大概是最好的结果吧。当他们开始搜寻时他还不完全相信巴基是个鬼而不是什么克隆或某种替身，但随着时间的推移，他们发现越来越多关于九头蛇试图用冬兵所达成的事的证据后，他渐渐安静了。史蒂夫直到到达第三个九头蛇基地才完全明白---那是头一个盛着尸体的基地；盛着九头蛇早期弯折巴基意志的视频的基地。通常，山姆从不碰比啤酒更烈的酒，但这次他陪着史蒂夫干了好几瓶龙舌兰，并坐在他身旁在租车车篷上一起看日出。

“我会带莱利回来的，”他承认道，说的有些囫囵但每个字即明确又安静。“那时候。如果我知道，如果我当时有能力。我会带他回来。”他用手背用力抹了下嘴，带着鼻音吸了口气。“但我不应该这么做。这是不对的而且我觉得你也明白。人们死后不会复生，世界就是这么运作的。”

史蒂夫是绝不会否决他的，更不用提山姆早已把一辈子都寄托在了一直坚信‘逝者永远逝去，生者要继续前行’理念的救助站。在东边，天空正沿着地平线逐渐变成橙粉色。有次，在很久以前，他曾坐着目睹远方一座城市就像这天一样燃烧；他们曾觉得这是新的一天的拂晓。

“我觉得还是有未完成的事，”史蒂夫等自己声音终于平稳时说。

山姆的目光逗留在史蒂夫的侧身。“或许吧，”他最终说。“但他会在自己时间里去完成。拜托了，队长。你是有自己的人生的。”

这点他说错了，但史蒂夫还是回纽约去了。 

* * *

然后一晚他醒来发现巴基正坐在他床头。

月光顺着窗帘的缝隙溢进来，给巴基镀上银光，而这与史蒂夫自解冻就有的无数幻想如此的出如一致，让他一时无法呼吸。 缓慢的，非常缓慢的，他让自己打开了床头灯。

巴基看起来和他上次见到的有些不同。黑色制服没了，取而代之的是带兜帽的运动衫和深色的牛仔裤；他的腿在身下交叉着而他的头发仿佛刚经历过狂风。他面容平和而且，更重要的是，自史塔克博览会的那一敬礼史蒂夫就没见他这么具实过---愤恨和惭愧在他内心纠缠，即使当时他完全没有头绪这将是他最后一次见巴基活着，那个拥抱的肌肤记忆还是让史蒂夫感到满含暖意的赤裸。

“是你制造了我吗？”巴基问，他的声音像夜间的无数密语一样轻柔甜美。

“是，”史蒂夫说。

巴基像是这证明了什么他早就知道的事一样点了点头。他沉默了一瞬后问：“我是什么时候死的？”

悲痛在史蒂夫的胸腔简直装不下。“1943，”他沉重的说。“我到的太晚了。如果我能更早点离开或在干什么比在台上跳舞更有意义的事我就能及时赶到。就能救你。”

巴基又开始点头但他的眼神疏离，陷入回忆。“我记得这个。”一只手蜷成一个松拳举在曾挂过狗牌的胸骨上“死亡。我还记得---”

他的目光转向史蒂夫的床头柜。史蒂夫顺着他的眼神，侧开目光看了一瞬，但巴基忽然像瞬移了一样靠近了许多。像跳了一帧的放映机。他靠的如此之近，让史蒂夫能感受到他所散发出的一阵冷气，像打开了一个步入式冰箱。他能看清他的每根睫毛和他半张的嘴唇间一闪而过的白牙。

他没在看史蒂夫。

史蒂夫身体里的每段神经都紧张了起来，他的心跳的如此之快他确信巴基肯定都能听得到，但他把动作放缓并打开床头柜门取出那个被手帕包着的包裹。即使都过几个月了它还是带着那曾充满那地下室的奇怪苦味。他轻柔的把手帕打开让巴基能看到他掌心上的物件。

在史蒂夫看来，它们是属于一个成年男子的手关节骨。他还不能破译刻在其中一个上面的符号，但仅仅是看到这些就让他直起鸡皮疙瘩。

巴基贪婪的盯着它们，然后抬眼望着史蒂夫。他眼内的情感难以捉摸。“你留着它们因为你知道我会为它们而来。”“我保护它们。”史蒂夫努力说。“为你。”就好像他未曾保护住巴基，没留住生命也没为他免去折磨。

巴基看起来仿佛没听见他说话。“它们是我的。”

“是啊，巴基。它们是你的。当然他们是属于你的。”

他向前伸出手，而巴基面无表情的凝视让他心头刺痛，就仿佛他觉得这是史蒂夫的某种把戏。然后他伸手把两块骨块从史蒂夫手中抓走，又快又精准的都没让史蒂夫感觉到发生了什么。它们在巴基合拢的掌心中发出轻响，巴基低头看着它们时柔和了面容。

“它们本来不止这些，”他出神的说。快到几乎让人看不清的，他左臂从手至肩闪烁着苍白的荧光，尔后又变回了一开始的帽衫衣袖。“他们一开始不知道他们在干什么。然后，当他们知道怎么做后，他们就只需要一个，你看？一个就足够了。剩下的就……就只是在提醒我。”他表情阴沉了一瞬，他用拇指轻抚着那块骨头上粗糙的刻纹，带着令人难以忍受的宠溺，好像他在安抚一只受伤的幼兽。

他把骨头举到嘴边，有那么可怕的一瞬史蒂夫坚信他是要把它们吞下，像寓言里的妖魔。但他只是把它们轻触在微张的唇瓣上后把它们滑进口袋，一只手保护性的罩着它们。

在疼痛和压力快要冲破史蒂夫的胸膛时他才意识到他一直屏着呼吸。他直到这一刻才知道他一直预期巴基拿回那些骨块后会发生点什么事，比如说某种变化。“山姆说我应该把它们埋了，”他最终说。“说不应该像携带一串钥匙一样随身带着它。你有个坟墓，你知道。在塞普雷斯山。你的那些伙计做了墓碑即使他们，他们从没找到遗体。我没参与。是贝卡告诉我的。”

他那名字没有反应。史蒂夫的心一沉。“贝卡，”他再次说。“你的妹妹。你记得她吗？”

缓慢的，巴基摇了头。

“你记得 _我_ 吗？”

“我知道你，”巴基说，回答的有些摩棱两可。“就是……关于战争前的我知道的不多。我记得一些片段但仅此而已。它们不像战争时的记忆那么真实。”他空闲的那只手笼着他的关节，拇指搭在骨头上。“我有个妹妹？”

“你有两个，”史蒂夫告诉他。“还有个兄弟。父母，表亲，姑父，姑母……有时候感觉好像半个布鲁克林都是某种巴恩斯。”史蒂夫关于这个曾经嫉妒的要命，当只有他和他妈相依为命时巴基到处都有亲戚。直到后来他才意识到这对于巴基来说是有多艰难。

“贝卡，”巴基对自己呢喃着，像他不知道剩下的部分。

“我可以和你讲她，”史蒂夫说。他的手指拧着身下的床单。“讲他们所有人。你想听的任何事。”

巴基摇了摇头。

他们一时间都没有说话。在他寻找巴基的这么长时间以来，史蒂夫一直想着那些他打算说的话---那些他从未让自己向巴基吐露的那么多事。他曾仰躺着数汽车旅馆天花板上的裂纹，边揉着胸骨边想他会为了和巴基谈一次心付出一切。会为了再见一次巴基而付出一切。而巴基现在在这里，一个史蒂夫知道自己不配拥有的馈赠，但那些现感空洞的话语还是让他说不出口。

“你还记得些什么？”他问，觉得自己像个懦夫。

“哦，不同的事，”巴基说，眨着眼。“能记起的越来越多。我记得战争。沙地。鲜血。白到无法直视的雪。我扛着个来福枪。”他用手在空气中描绘着形状。“我记得它很沉。”

“你爱你的来福枪，”史蒂夫傻乎乎的回应。这整个情况的诡异性都没让他意识到他多么不适应看到没带着武器的巴基。在战争期间他总是带着至少一把枪，而冬兵时期携着刀；残忍闪亮的刀片像他的第三只手一样协调并在被打掉时闪烁着凭空消失。其中一把曾在街斗时划开了史蒂夫的前臂，那伤口在愈合后还感觉冰冷麻木。

巴基的眉心皱了起来。“不，”他说，声音因努力回忆而迟缓；仿佛生怕记忆会像蛛丝一样一扯就断。“我没有。我想把它扔沟里去。只因为我擅长用它并不代表我喜欢它。你需要我擅长用它。”

在他的信件里，巴基曾提及军队给他的特训然后他休假时把他赢得神枪手称号的事说得像得了副好牌一样轻描淡写。他穿军装因为国家需要他穿，他枪打的好因为他不知除此以外要怎么做，但史蒂夫从未问过他是否讨厌干这些。

他重新想着巴基的话。“ _我_ 需要你这样？”

“是啊，”巴基说。“咆哮突击队得需要个狙击手对吧？”

史蒂夫忽然无法呼吸了。当巴基告诉他他记得战争时史蒂夫以为他说的是北非和他在欧洲的那些日子或者去九头蛇基地。而不是这个。“不，巴基，你没在那里。你---你死在了工厂而宇宙魔方在女武神号上带回了你。你没和我们在一起过。”

巴基的眉心皱的更紧了。“当然我和你们在一起过。”

“不。”史蒂夫吞咽着，尝着喉头的酸苦。“我只是假装你在。”

“但我记得那些。”巴基的目光滑向一旁，追寻着什么只有他看得见的什么东西。“那些雪。Dum Dum的呼噜声。树上挂着的一双靴子。一个庄园的酒窖和……和一张虎皮毯，真的那种。那没找着的村子。Gabe煮坏咖啡的几率高的让我们都觉得他是故意的。Jim在猪圈里睡着那次打死了猪，因为他被吵醒时以为是德国佬。”

那些骨头在他的口袋里发出沙沙声。“我从未见过Jim，”他轻声说。“不完全算是。但他们给他讲关于我的事。我以前常在你睡觉时和他们坐在一起听故事。他们是我的朋友。他们很想我。”

史蒂夫颤抖着吸了口气。

“我也记得其他的事，”巴基说，声音轻柔的和史蒂夫错开目光。“我记得你吻了我。”

史蒂夫没有说话而过了一会儿巴基问，“那个发生了吗？”

“没有，”史蒂夫过于迅速的说。

巴基的姿势现在充满了不确定性，但他眯着眼盯着史蒂夫的目光让他感觉非常熟悉。

“没有，”史蒂夫又说了一遍，他心脏狂跳的要冲出胸膛。他一直都知道他迟早要回答关于在他帐篷的那些夜晚的问题但他从没想到是以现在这种方式。“没发生。你不在那里。是我想要它所以我假装了它的发生但它不是真的。”

巴基用拇指触摸着下嘴唇。“它感觉很真。”

“但它不是。”这虽然是实话但并不代表说起来不令人痛苦，并不代表事实像脏衣服一样展露在巴基面前时不让史蒂夫感到恐惧。他直起了身板。“你不是那样的。(指同性恋)”

“你怎么知道？”

这是史蒂夫最没预料到的回复而这话惊的他喘了口气。“ _巴基。_ ”

“你怎么知道？”史蒂夫没注意到巴基的运动但他看起来近了许多---表情难以捉摸，冰冷灰蓝的眼睛深不见底，一眨不眨。他身体透出的冷气虽没一开始那么明显但还是让被凝视的史蒂夫汗毛竖立。“我不知道那家伙原来想要什么所以我猜你也不知道。可能我想要。可能我当时没胆去想那我明知永远无法得到的东西。你没法知道。”

巴基咬着下嘴唇，然后说，“或者没准你是对的。没准我当时不想要。但如果我现在想要了呢？”

“你想……”

“对。”巴基观察着史蒂夫的脸，他看到的什么让他犹豫了。“如果你……我是说，如果你还想。”他看起来有点打退堂鼓，失了士气没了血色，然后史蒂夫毫不犹豫地给出反应。

他们都惊讶的低头看向他抓着巴基胳膊的手。运动衫柔软的质感透着巴基手臂结实熟悉的弧度。“你在问我这个？”史蒂夫充斥着怒气但他的声音听起来是因为别的什么而颤抖。“还以为你说你了解我呢。”

巴基的手臂在史蒂夫的抓握下动了动；不是在逃离，只是在感受上面的触感。“是啊。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫重复着。“我把你死而复生了，巴恩斯。你到底觉得你对我而言意味着什么？”

“我不知道，罗杰斯。可能和你在那为你死而复生的那家伙的心里地位相同吧。”巴基还看着史蒂夫在他胳膊上的手，睫毛他的脸颊投下阴影，但他的嘴角正在缓慢上扬而史蒂夫的心无法抑制的轻颤了一下。

他摇着头。“还是要和我争是吧？”

巴基眨了下眼，有点被惊到了，然后不可抑制的露齿而笑。不是在布鲁克林时的那种自命不凡的坏笑，也不是战争时勉强的苦笑，而是一个史蒂夫从未见过的充满阳光的无拘无束的笑。是什么新的东西。巴基这次是主动的那一个而史蒂夫半途迎接了他。

这不是他战前所幻想的那样，但这也不像那些和逝者幻象间的偷吻。巴基的唇瓣冰凉又有点太过光滑但当史蒂夫托着他面颊时他抓紧史蒂夫的肩膀发出低吟，饥渴的感受着触碰并呢喃着，“你好 _暖和_ ，”声音低沉充满惊叹使得史蒂夫也不由得发出喘声。巴基的脸颊是冷的而他安置在史蒂夫腰间的手也是，指尖在他汗衫边的几寸之下，一个冰凉令人兴奋的触摸让他在战栗后把巴基拉得更近。渴望着他身上的每一寸都能触碰到巴基的每一寸，把他捂暖。

“你会留下来？”他们分离时史蒂夫不由自主的问。把发烫的脸往巴基的颈窝里送。

巴基发出正在思考的声音，一只手抬起来梳理着史蒂夫的发丝，恰当的力道让他感到从头到脚的麻刺感。感觉如此之好让他差点错过了巴基的答复，“不。”

惶恐充斥着他的内心但巴基继续说着话。“我在想你和我一起离开一阵。载装好你的摩托车，或许，然后去看看外面的世界都有什么。你怎么看？”

史蒂夫的心脏开始狂跳但他努力让声音平稳。“看看这国家的别的地方都有什么。”

“对。”巴基听起来有点惊讶但很欢欣。他滑到史蒂夫后颈的手给他带来一股电流，他的拇指上下轻抚着。“没错。而且不止这国家，有整个世界在外面等着我们呢。我们可以去我们想去的任何地方而且无人能阻。”他的语气在他用脸贴着史蒂夫的头侧时变轻，是那种属于在消防通道递廉价烟时的声音而他们一直所幻想的生活现在触手可得。“你知道，我去过很多地方，在我活着的时候和……之后，但我从没觉得我真正的到过那里。我想我在等着你。”

史蒂夫抽身来看巴基的眼睛然后吻了他，感受着他的心头在巴基贴着他嘴唇微笑时发紧，好像他们之间分享着的是什么秘密而不是呼吸。他贴着巴基额头用拇指勾勒着那微笑的弧度。

“是啊，巴克，”他轻声道。“我也一直在等着你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者在评论里透露了自己这个点子的雏形，就是说她重看队1时忽然发现巴基被从工厂救回后从未和除了史蒂夫以外的任何人有过双向交流。所以她就设想了最糟糕的原因。
> 
> 作者还说虽然巴基不怎么说话，但是旁人还是能看到史蒂夫在和空气进行单方面交流，并给不存在的人分配任务。咆哮突击队也趁会他不注意时把他分配给巴基的任务偷偷完成掉。当他们从九头蛇基地回来后，菲利普上校和所有人进行了紧急会议，最终决定让大家顺着史蒂夫演。上校觉得如果他们强行让史蒂夫面对现实可能会让他崩溃，而他的营救行动刚证明了他的军事价值。但咆哮突击队和佩吉能看出那幻像对史蒂夫的重要性，不忍心剥夺这份唯一安慰。
> 
> 随缘：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=333226&page=1&extra=#pid5294694


End file.
